Wreck of the Day
by perfectcrime
Summary: Grissom and Sara need something to push them together. What is it and in what form dose it come to them? Oneshot.


A/N: This is a one shot. There are some light spoilers for Grave Danger all you need to know is that nick was in a coffin. I wrote this ages ago and am fianally gitting around to posting it.

Disclamer:If I was in charge the extreame tention between Cath and Warrick in Bodies in motion would have been for a complately different reason. Trust me. I do not own CSI. I do not ownWreck of the Day (Anna Nalick, album, Wreck of the Day). I do not own Maroon 5.

I closed the trunk of the car, safely closing both our kits and the evidence inside the vehicle before climbing into the driver's seat. Sara sat across form me and fiddled with the radio. She found a station that she was satisfied with, and then leaned back into the passenger's seat. A song came on and filled the speakers. I had never heard it before but that didn't bother me too much. As we drove away from the crime scene Sara began to sing the words to the song under her breath. She had obviously heard the song before.

_Driving away from the wreck of the day_

_And the lights always red in the rearview_

_Desperately close to a coffin of hope_

_I'd cheat destiny just to be near you_

The song vaguely reminded me of us. The wreck of the day would be a crime scene where there were still cops or media, the red lights in the rearview. Coffin of hope, I let my mind roam to the near death experience of Nick as I decided that a coffin of hope is just the final piece of evidence. And even though I tried not to show it, I would cheat destiny to be anywhere near Grissom. If that meant a case or anything else I would be in. I whispered the lyrics to the chorus.

_And if this is giving up then I'm giving up_

_If this is giving up then I'm giving up_

_Giving up on love_

_On love_

If she thinks that I'm giving up then maybe I am. I haven't decided yet. I like to think that it will just go away with time, but I know better than that. I know better than to think that it I ignore it than things will go away. I know that they won't unless I do something about it. I pulled into the lab and Sara got out telling me that she would drop things off and told me to go home. I surprised myself when I agreed.

_Driving away from the wreck of the day_

_And I'm thinking 'bout calling on Jesus_

'_Cause love doesn't hurt so I know I'm not falling in love_

_I'm just falling to pieces_

I dropped off the DNA samples with Mia and I put the rest of the evidence in Grissom's office to deal with later. I knew that I probably should go through it now; see what I could find, but I was too tired. I remembered the song on the radio and begun to sing it to myself.

_And if this is giving up then I'm giving up_

_If this is giving up then I'm giving up_

_Giving up on love_

_On love_

I sang to myself as I drove home. I know he's scared, but I'm not all that sure about what. I also know that he loves me. Now if he could just say it too my face. I shook my head in frustration, as if to shake the thoughts out of my head. I ran through the light rain that had begun to fall. I knew that it would take something to shake Grissom, but I'm not sure what it will take or when I will happen.

_And maybe I'm not up for being a victim of love_

_When all my resistance will never be distance enough_

_Driving away form the wreck of the day_

_And it's finally quiet in my head_

_Driving alone, finally on my way home_

_To the comfort in my bed_

Not very often did Gill Grissom find a song that told him exactly what he was doing at the moment he was listening to it. In the silence he thought of how he would feel if things were different. If he wasn't going home alone; if he was going to share that bed with someone else. He shook his head to clear it of the R rated thought that were bombarding his brain.

_And if this is giving up then I'm giving up_

_If this is giving up then I'm giving up_

_Giving up on love_

_On love_

My phone rang just as I opened the door to my apartment. I looked at the caller ID and a number I knew all too well appeared on the screen. I hoped that he wasn't calling for work.

"Hello," I said. Posing it as more of a question that a greeting.

"Hi Sara," Grissom said. "The song that was on the radio earlier," he paused as if trying to come up with the right words to say.

"Go on," I prodded.

"You knew it really well." He paused again. "Can I hear it?" he seemed hesitant to ask as if he was asking me a personal favor.

I put down my keys and walked toward the bookshelf to get the CD binder that held all my CD's to date. At least I think so. Well there was that one Maroon 5 CD that I threw out that one time. I closed my eyes for a moment to remember what the song was titled and what album it was in.

"Sure," I answered his question. "I just have to find the track that it's on," I told him. I put the CD in the player and pressed the button to skip to the track number that the song was on.

"No, I don't want to hear that version; I've already heard that version. I want to hear you sing it." When I was silent he continued, "Don't tell me that you don't know it because I heard you singing it when we were in the car."

"You want me to sing to you?" I asked in shock. I pressed pause on the CD player so I didn't miss anything.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," he told me in what he probably thought was a reassuring voice.

"No, I will I just was never asked to sing for anyone before," I told him.

Before he replied I pressed play and began to sing along.

_Driving away from the wreck of the day_

_And the lights always red in the rearview_

_Desperately close to a coffin of hope_

_I'd cheat destiny just to be near you_

Her voice came over the phone clean and pure. The song fit my mood perfectly. I listened to her sing while I watched the rain slid down the window.

_And if this is giving up than I'm giving up_

_If this is giving up than I'm giving up_

_Giving up on love_

_On love_

Maybe he's not giving up. Maybe he's just trying to be sneaky about it. "Yeah right," I thought. But in the back of my mind I had some small amount of hope. Maybe. Maybe. Maybe. I sang the second verse as I watched the rain slid down the window like teardrops.

_Driving away from the wreck of the day_

_And I'm thinking bout calling on Jesus_

'_Cause love doesn't hurt so I know I'm not falling in love_

_I'm just falling to pieces_

_And if this is giving up than I'm giving up_

_If this is giving up than I'm giving up_

_Giving up on love_

_On love_

I am. I'm falling to pieces. But no matter what happens I don't want to give up. Not unless I have too. I don't want to, but who am I kidding. If anyone here should be giving up than it should be her giving up on me.

_And maybe I'm not up for being a victim of love_

_When all my resistance will never be distance enough_

I can resist but I can't make myself give up. No matter how hard I try. To leave Vegas, or even just to ignore him for a couple of days he always gets me to come back. I could never get far enough away that I won't be able to feel his pull on me.

_Driving away from the wreck of the day_

_And it's finally quiet in my head_

_Driving alone finally on my way home_

_To the comfort of my bed_

_And if this is giving up than I'm giving up_

_If this is giving up than I'm giving up_

_Giving up on love_

_On love_

I let the CD keep playing when the song was over. We were both silent for a minute.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have a beautiful singing voice?" asked Grissom breaking the silence. I blushed and him that people had. We sat in almost silence only broken by the rain against the window and Anna Nalick singing 'Satellite.'

"Do you know what that song made me think of?" he asked me.

* * *

"Tell me," she said.

"Us," I replied. I decided to continue since she gave no response. "All the lyrics could be talking about us."

She was silent for a minute, thinking. Then I could hear her smile as she spoke. "Yeah, your right, Just like you always are." Her voice seemed distant. I could hear the wheels in her head turning before she spoke again.

"Are you," she paused, "Giving up?"

I thought about the question for a minute. "No," I replied firmly. Then, a little quieter, "Are you?"

"Not anymore," she said with a smile in her voice.

FIN.

A/N: Just to let you know I have nothing against Maroon 5, I just needed a band to put there and that was the first one that came to mind. Hope you liked it. Read and review.


End file.
